1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus for use principally in hand-held electronic games. The invention relates more specifically to a light-emitting diode display apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of lighted objects that give the appearance of being in substantially continuous motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent advent of electronic video games that operate in conjunction with the common television set, the public has become increasingly aware of the leisure time enjoyment that may be derived from game-type electronic devices. Even more recently, microprocessor computers have been employed to lend visual sophistication to the games. Furthermore, the cathode ray tube display of the television provides game players with readily viewable action games.
Unfortunately, one disadvantage of such cathode ray tube video game is that they are generally not portable because of their large size and the requirement for substantial amounts of electric power. However, the recent availability of relatively sophisticated microprocessor computers in the form of one or two integrated circuit chips, has made it feasible to produce electronic games that are small enough to be held in one hand by the game player and to be operated by means of small dry cell batteries. Accordingly, such games can be made portable inasmuch as they are about the same size and weight as well-known hand-held electronic calculators.
However, one problem associated with the production of video type games in small packages, that are operated by relatively low power sources, is the requirement for a commensurately low-power video display that still permits the emulation of moving game pieces such as is achieved in television set games by means of cathode ray tube electrode control.
Although light-emitting diode devices have been previously employed in a game apparatus (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,723 issued Sept. 2, 1975 to Colling et al), the prior art known to applicant does not disclose the use of a matrix of light-emitting diodes in a hand-held electronic game apparatus to emulate continuously moving lighted objects that may be controllable and made interactive in the game operation.
Furthermore, although LEDs of a discrete chip type have been arranged in matrix configuration and have ancillary circuit control to provide apparent brightness distinction as a function of current duration (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,570 issued June 19, 1973 to Kaelin et al), no prior art known to applicant has taught the use of such a matrix in a hand-held electronics game. More specifically, no such prior art has taught the selection of the appropriate light-emitting area size and shape and selection of appropriate relative spacing between diodes in such a matrix display which can be utilized in such a game to emulate the appearance of lighted objects in substantially continuous motion. Nor has the known prior art taught the means by which such objects may be distinguished from one another, namely by controlling apparent brightness by selectively changing the duration of the current through diodes within the array.